


Liquid Assets

by thefrogg



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrogg/pseuds/thefrogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony actually hates parties.  Especially because Phil wears Dolce&Gabbana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Assets

**Author's Note:**

> 3-sentence fic that got out of hand. Prompt by thewaywardtexan: Tony/Phil, a kiss in the rain.
> 
> Title by ralkana.

"Really, Tony? You couldn't come up with better than ‘I need some fresh air?'" Phil's voice drifted through the open French doors; they clicked gently closed behind him.

"Mmm. Do I need anything else? I hate those things as much as you do—"

"I don't, actually, it's good practice in effortless interrogation," Phil murmured drily. "I was referring to the rain."

"It wasn't raining when I came out here," Tony pointed out, head tipped back and face to the sky, water running down his cheeks and threading through his hair like a lover's fingers. "This just gives me an excuse to leave. No one's comfortable in a soaked tux." Rain hissed gently to the ground, plastering cloth to skin. At least it was warm, though thunder rumbled off in the distance.

"You still haven't answered my question."

Tony snorted out a laugh. "It's called bait, Agent," but the nickname was said in fondness rather than mockery. "I knew you'd follow me out here—"

"—and ruin my Dolce, of course." Phil heaved a put-upon sigh. "You're always trying to—"

"—get you to dress like you're dating a multi-billionaire, silly me." Tony turned away, flinching and shaking his head as water ran into his ear.

"Tony."

Muffled laughter drifted out the open windows, lending an odd counterpoint to the constancy of the rain.

Tony's suit felt smooth under Phil's hand, though he was hesitant to firm his grip enough to feel the hard muscle hidden beneath the material. "Tony. SHIELD covers replacement costs for my D&G."

"And you're not on duty—"

"I'm always on duty when we're at these things, Tony, you know that."

Tony turned to look at him with eyes dark as jeweler's velvet; the light was wrong to read anything in them. "I could buy you a new tux every day of the year and it'd be little more than pocket change."

_"He's going to buy you things, Phil, he's going to pay off every debt you have, he'll pay off your parents' and siblings' mortgages and car titles and college tuition and squirrel away emergency funds. He'll buy you extravagant gifts and ridiculous gifts and gifts just because he won't remember dates and doesn't want you to think he doesn't care." Pepper looked at him with sympathy and determination and thin white lips. "And the only thing you can do, if you want to make this work? The only thing you can do is learn to accept the fact that he will always have more money than you, and he will use it to show off to you and show you off and he likes buying things for the people he loves."_

"Are you free Saturday?"

"I can be, why?"

"Because your tailor will need my measurements if you're going to buy me tuxes."

Tony's eyes widened, though the rest of him went still in shock.

"Seven, you can buy me seven. One for every day of the week, okay? I don't need more than that, but if you want to see me in—"

The rest of it got lost in a watery kiss, and if Phil tasted a little salt mixed in with the rain…


End file.
